


Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve?

by Vivichan10



Series: Grey's-french [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10
Summary: Spolier saison 11 et saison 17. Et si tout ce qui s'était déroulé n'était qu'un rêve, et si Derek était encore vivant. Je suis très nulle en résumés, alors lisez ça vaut mieux... ;-)
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: Grey's-french [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153553





	Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What if it was all a dream?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318376) by [Vivichan10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10)



> Hi!
> 
> Aujourd'hui je m'essaye encore à un nouveau fandom et un nouveau ship (même si je ship Meredith et Derek depuis vraiment pas mal de temps). Cette histoire peut contenir des spoilers sur les saisons 11 et 17 en particulier, vous serez prévenus.
> 
> Cette histoire, c'est un peu ma façon à moi de résoudre le manque de Derek. Cela semble peu probable (je ne pense pas que ça arriver dans la série), mais ça m'a fait du bien à mon petit cœur brisé, alors voilà...
> 
> Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-*

Meredith était assise sur la plage. Son dos était appuyé contre un tronc de bois flotté et ses pieds pouvaient presque toucher l'eau scintillante de l'océan. Elle regardait le Soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Le spectacle était magnifique et apaisant, et tellement différent de sa réalité. Elle aurait tant voulu rester là pour toujours et pourtant elle savait bien qu'elle devait retourner là-bas. Ses enfants l'attendaient, sa vie l'attendait et tout ceci, aussi merveilleux que cela puisse être, n'était qu'un rêve.  
Elle soupira en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. _Juste une minute de plus_ … et puis elle partirait, et puis elle se réveillerait. Elle devait se battre pour guérir et pour que ses enfants ne grandissent pas sans père et sans mère aussi. Elle n'avait jamais reculé devant un péril, et elle ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Elle ferma les yeux juste une seconde et elle sentit SA présence près d'elle.

-Derek…

-Je suis là Mer.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre encore une fois. Ce n'est pas juste.

-Tu ne m'as jamais perdu. Il faut te réveiller maintenant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il était là avec ses yeux rieurs et son sourire de Dr Mamour. Elle tendit la main et caressa doucement son visage. Il cala sa joue contre sa paume et murmura:

-Vas-y Meredith. Tout va bien…

Avec un déchirement au cœur la jeune femme caressa une dernière fois sa pommette avec son pouce et puis elle se détourna de lui. Petit à petit tout devint flou. D'abord la plage, puis la mer et le Soleil à l'horizon et enfin tout devint obscurité autour d'elle. _Tu ne m'as jamais perdu._ Ces mots résonnèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse.

Elle s'attendait à se réveiller dans son lit à l'hôpital, des intraveineuses aux bras, entourée de toutes les machines qui vérifiaient ses constantes vitales et avec cette terrible impression de s'étouffer dans son propre corps. Et pourtant rien de tout cela. Elle se sentait même très bien. Son corps était relaxé, et allongé dans un lit bien plus confortable que celui dont elle avait gardé le souvenir. On l'avait peut être transférée dans une autre chambre?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et manqua de tomber de son lit. Tout d'abord, elle n'était plus à l'hôpital mais dans sa chambre dans la maison de rêve que Derek avait autrefois construite pour leur famille. Ensuite, à côté d'elle, près du lit il y avait un berceau et dans ce berceau une Ellis bien plus jeune que celle qu'elle avait quitté la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle n'était qu'un tout petit bébé de quelques mois à peine, alors que Meredith pouvait jurer que quand elle l'avait eu au téléphone l'autre jour, elle avait parlé avec une enfant de six ans qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Derek mais qui avait ses cheveux à elle.

-Sérieusement? murmura-t-elle.

Voilà que son cerveau l'envoyait dans un nouveau rêve. Après la plage, sa chambre… son ancienne chambre. Elle leva les yeux sur le mur au-dessus de la tête de lit. Évidemment le post-it bleu était là… son cœur se serra. Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur d'avoir laissé Derek sur cette plage, il fallait maintenant qu'elle se retrouve dans ce lit dans lequel elle n'avait plus jamais pu dormir depuis sa mort? Son cerveau en avait après elle…

Elle se retourna à nouveau dans son lit pour faire face à la place où autrefois son mari avait dormi et là elle ne put faire autrement que de crier de surprise. Derek était là près d'elle. Réveillé en sursaut par son cri il se tourna vers elle. Il n'avait rien de la version magnifiée et parfaite du rêve sur la plage: ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux étaient cernés comme ils l'étaient toujours quand il avait passé la journée et une partie de la nuit à opérer le cerveau de ses patients. Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Il était le Derek qu'elle avait perdu subitement, il était l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être. Cet homme avec ses failles, et ses faiblesses, pour qui son cœur battait encore aujourd'hui tel qu'il était.

-Mer? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Je… je… Je suis encore en train de rêver, répondit-elle tristement.

-Non, non je t'assure. Tu ne dors pas et maintenant moi non plus…

-Mais tu… tu es…

Derek encore à moitié endormi posa un bras autour de sa taille comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle devait se rendormir et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de discuter au beau milieu de la nuit. Et là elle sut. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était bien trop réel. La sensation de sa main caressant la peau de son dos qui dépassait de son t-shirt était bien trop réelle. Et tout lui revint comme un vague: Derek était vivant, il n'avait jamais été percuté par ce semi-remorque et ce qu'elle avait pris un instant pour sa réalité était en vérité un cauchemar. Ce cauchemar récurrent, qu'elle faisait presque toutes les nuits, de ce que serait sa vie sans son mari. Elle en rêvait tellement souvent! Si bel et si bien que les détails de ce cauchemar s'accumulaient et le rendaient de plus en plus plausible.

Elle plongea son visage dans le cou de son chirurgien de mari et inspira son odeur. Il sentait bon le bois de santal, la lavande (il avait définitivement fini par lui voler son shampoing) et une odeur qui n'était que sienne.  
Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à son t-shirt pour le retenir, pour qu'il ne l'abandonne jamais. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais perdu. Il était bien là en train d'essayer de se rendormir dans ses bras.

-Derek?

-Hmm? marmonna-t-il.

-Je fais souvent ce rêve… et je l'ai fait cette nuit. J'ai rêvé que tu étais mort… et j'ai rêvé aussi de ce que serait notre vie à moi et aux enfants sans toi. Ne meurt jamais.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était rare que Meredith se confie ainsi et il pouvait sentir toute la détresse dans sa voix. Tant de personnes l'avaient quittée qu'elle avait toujours peur qu'il en soit de même pour tous ceux qu'elle aimait, et encore plus lui. Ils avaient vécu et survécu à tant de catastrophes qu'il pouvait bien comprendre le pourquoi, mais ça lui fendait le cœur que sa femme ne se sente jamais à l'abris d'une nouvelle perte. Il s'était juré depuis bien longtemps de ne jamais la laisser et il comptait bien respecter sa promesse. Il voulait toujours vivre cent dix ans et mourir dans ses bras, et il croyait en ce rêve. Il voulait tant que Meredith y croit aussi!

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit. Je reste là avec toi, avec Zola, avec Bailey et avec Ellis. Je ne pars pas.

-Très bien. Parce que sinon je te jure que je te tuerai.

-Ok… dit-il en riant tout doucement contre son cou où son visage s'était lové entre-temps. Il continua avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable: Qu'en dirais-tu si demain nous passions une journée en famille? J'appellerai Amelia demain matin pour qu'elle prenne ma place à l'hôpital, j'enchaînerai deux services après-demain. Demain nous irons nous balader avec les enfants. On prendra le Ferry et on ira manger des glaces. Bailey et Zola pourront jouer au parc et toi, moi et Ellie Bell on pourra les regarder depuis un banc…

-C'est une excellente idée Docteur Shepherd. Mais pour le moment, qu'en dirais-tu de faire l'amour à ta femme? J'ai vraiment besoin de me persuader que tu es bien là et que je ne rêve pas.

-Crois-moi Docteur Grey, un rêve ne serait jamais capable de te faire ce que j'ai l'intention de te faire.

-Mettrais-tu en doute les capacités de mon cerveau à imaginer des choses? J'ai littéralement inventé six années de vie dans ma tête…

-Ton cerveau est extraordinaire mais ce que je prévois pour toi dépasse l'entendement, murmura-t-il en la plaquant sur le matelas et en se positionnant au-dessus d'elle pour capturer tendrement ses lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la fin!
> 
> Voilà, donc dans ma tête tous les événements post saison 11 se sont passés dans la tête de Meredith. Cependant, faites-vous plaisir et imaginez que vos événements préférés entre les saisons 11 et 17 se déroulent bien dans la réalité de cette fiction et que tous ceux que vous avez détesté non (notamment l'existence de l'année 2020 ;-) au hasard...).
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu!
> 
> A bientôt! *-*


End file.
